


Change

by offwithmyhead



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwithmyhead/pseuds/offwithmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor brings Oliver home for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Connor never brings the men back to his apartment. 

Inviting them over means opening a part of him that he's not quite ready to share, no thank you. People tend to get familiar after a fuck or two, thinking that it gives them a free, all-access pass to Connor's life, and Connor doesn't want to deal with that. It's been a strictly 'let's fuck and that's all this will ever be, I will call you but we both know I won't' kinda episodes.

Also, there was that messy affair with a clingy one-night stand who kept showing up at his door, so Connor got smarter after that. 

It does come as a slightly pleasant surprise to him that he has allowed this non-relationship, we-are-not-dating thingy with Oliver to last this long - the coming Sunday would be three months since they first met, and Connor has absolutely no idea how he knows that, _what the fuck Walsh?_ \- and it's seems natural, almost right, that Oliver is here with him tonight, in Connor's apartment, squeezed onto his sofa that is built too small for two grown men to sit comfortably. Unfortunately, Oliver has found a family photo album that he had carelessly stashed under the coffee table and is ignoring Connor in favor of looking through it.

Connor indulges him and listens to Oliver's comments, - _'oh my god, Connor, your mom is so pretty, you have her eyes,' 'wow, you're such a cute baby!'_ \- his cheek mushed up against the slope of Oliver's left shoulder, stubble catching on the soft fabric of the sweater. Connor closes his eyes, turns his nose into Oliver's shoulder and breathes in - there's whiffs of the dinner they had in Miranda's earlier that evening in his sweater, coupled with the familiar smell of detergent that Oliver uses on his bedsheets and all his clothes. _Oh_ , he smells Oliver's aftershave under all that and absentmindedly reaches up and presses a kiss to Oliver's jaw.

God, Oliver smells delicious and - _damn it, I can't stop_ \- Connor licks a stripe up from the side of Oliver's neck to his ear. 

"I'm having none of that while I'm looking at this, Connor. What would this adorable little pirate say?" Oliver says, his face lit up with glee as he lifts the family album from his lap and taps a picture of Connor in his Halloween costume.

Connor finally decides that he's had enough of Oliver cooing at a five-year-old kid and pushes the album out of Oliver's hands, swinging his legs over and effectively straddling Oliver.

"That adorable pirate would be asking you to stop looking at the album and pay some attention to your very hot host of the night," and Connor presses down on Oliver's shoulders with his hands when the other man wriggles beneath him, "because I've got you now, Hampton," Connor smirks triumphantly, not missing the breathless laugh and the slightly dilated brown eyes looking up at him. 

There's that wonder in Oliver's eyes that has never quite left since the first night they hooked up, like he's looking at the most precious and wonderful and lovely person ever, and it does things to Connor, these uncharacteristic, exploding blooms of warmth in his chest. He realizes with a jolt that he wants Oliver to always look at him in that way.

There's that weird burst of happiness again and he is helpless when faced with those brown puppy dog eyes, so Connor swoops down, cups Oliver's face and kisses his willing captive.

- _You are so wonderful_ \- Connor thinks, and he must have thought it out loud, because Oliver chuckles against his lips, a blush on his cheeks when they slowly pull apart.

"I..." Oliver starts, but he clamps his mouth shut and shakes his head. The mood has suddenly shifted, and Connor senses Oliver's hesitation.

"Hey. I know that look. Come on, what is it?"

"This is...this is big, you know?" He says quietly, eyes never leaving Connor's face, gauging Connor's reaction.

"This is, you know, the first time you ever invited me to your apartment. I mean, I understand, I know we never talked about being...whatever. Let's not label whatever this is. But, I just wanted you to know how I feel, and this, you taking me home, this- this is a big thing. For me. So...thank you."

Oliver's eyes are impossibly soft when he reaches up and runs his fingers along his jaw, thumb trailing close to Connor's lower lip. Connor's eyes flutter close - dear, sweet Oliver, who worships him with such reverence, places him on such a pedestal it shames him and makes him lose his breath - 

_Oliver, you don't know what you do to me._

"Oliver, I haven't brought anyone in here for a while," Connor admits, turning his head to trap Oliver's thumb and bites gently at the soft flesh before releasing it. "I-I don't, bring. Others in the past, I don't bring them home." 

Oliver runs his hands reassuringly up and down Connor's back, down to his waist, the curve of his butt. Under his palms Oliver's pulse is running in a mad, rapid rhythm and Connor's glad he's not the only one affected by their close proximity, this conversation laden with so much meaning, and feelings and yet unspoken words. 

"No...?" Oliver's fingers slip under his shirt and along his waistband, eyes watching Connor's every expression. 

"No. You're the first in a very long time. Bringing them back here felt like something more. Giving away a part of me I wasn't ready to share." Connor leans down, presses a kiss to Oliver's nose. "I didn't want to share," he mumbles, lips moving across his cheek to his ear and sucks his earlobe. "Not then."

Beneath him, Oliver shudders and gasps. Strong arms circle his waist and Connor finds himself pulled and pressed close against the other man. Oliver presses kisses up from the base of his throat to his Adam's apple and Connor sighs, eyes sliding close. It's this feeling, this comfort and security he gets when he's within Oliver's arms.

God help me, I am in love with this man.  
I am in love and I cannot get enough.

"What about now?" Oliver whispers brokenly, breath hot against Connor's throat, "...what about now, Connor? What changed?"

Connor pulls away so that he can look down at that adorable face, that open expression that doesn't lie. 

He releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and gives Oliver a watery smile.

"I changed."

_

"You know, yesterday, you were talking about labels?" Connor asks, turning to the lump beside him and poking Oliver's bare shoulder under the covers.

Oliver lifts his head out from under the pillows and blinks up at him blearily.

"Wh-what?"

Connor shifts closer, morning breath be damned.. "Labels," he repeats patiently and thinks about the days where he can wake up to Oliver in his bed, warm and pliant and soft under his hands. He thinks about Oliver's clothes, mixed with his in his laundry basket, of Oliver's software books stacked up high beside his law texts and files, thinks about how they can work out a schedule of shuttling between both their apartments, thinks of the extra drawer he has at Oliver's, and thinks that maybe he can give up one so that Oliver has one here- 

"Babe it's too early and you wore me out last night and -"

"Boyfriends," Connor says, and waits until he sees the understanding slowly dawn in Oliver's eyes. "Boyfriends. Lovers. Partners. Exclusive. What about those?"

"What?" Oliver finally raises himself up on elbows. "Yeah?" The smile on Oliver's can rival the sun and Connor can't help himself, presses a kiss to that smile.

"Yeah." Connor nods, throws a leg over Oliver's hip and pulls him close. _"Yes. Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine. First fic for the fandom. COLIVER IS KILLING ME.


End file.
